


Про преданность и ревность

by Oxyz



Category: Mortdecai
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Джока была довольно простая, даже, наверное, обыденная мечта: пристрелить каждого, кто приближался к Мордекаю ближе, чем на три метра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про преданность и ревность

У Джока была довольно простая, даже, наверное, обыденная мечта: пристрелить каждого, кто приближался к Мордекаю ближе, чем на три метра. Прострелить очередному мудаку колено, распороть брюхо и намотать его кишки на вентилятор.

Желающих пересечь эту невидимую, установленную им мысленно границу было, как назло, хоть отбавляй. То долбаный инспектор Марланд вваливался в поместье и начинал многозначительно шептать Мордекаю что-то на ухо; то сэр Грэм, этот старый растолстевший пидорас, покрывшийся пылью в своей библиотеке, недвусмысленно притискивал Чарли к стене в тёмном коридоре; то ещё какой усатый хер с горы вдруг похищал Мордекая и просто внаглую лапал за все выступающие части тела. Всем почему-то, блять, непременно хотелось потрогать его лорда.

Сам лорд, в свою очередь, не уделял абсолютно никакого внимания этим, выводящим из себя Джока, поползновениям. Мордекай летал на крыльях любви к своей обожаемой супруге Джоанне, не замечая никого, кроме неё (и тех, кто потенциально мог положить на неё глаз) – и печалился оттого, что ей не нравятся его прекрасные усы, и она из-за этого уже какую неделю не пускает его в свою спальню.

Усы и правда были дурацкие – Джок первым это признал. И, когда Джоанна в непритворном ужасе повышала голос из-за их наличия на лице Мордекая, не смог удержаться от ехидного замечания в адрес хозяина.

– А я ведь говорил, – пробормотал он, проходя мимо спорящих супругов с необъятными чемоданами леди Мордекай. И удостоился такого обиженного взгляда от Чарльза, что даже немного устыдился. Но фэйспалмить с растительности на его лице от этого, впрочем, не перестал.

Хотя – стоило признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе – будь он на месте Джоанны, он бы не стал отказываться спать с Чарли только из-за того, что на лице у него красовались не особо пышные, но ухоженные усы. В конце концов, существует множество мест не на лице, которые можно целовать.

Не то чтобы Джок хотел с Мордекаем переспать. Нет, нет и нет – он всего лишь иногда представлял, что мог бы ему сказать, если бы они были, как это принято называть, равноправными партнёрами. И ещё жаждал убивать всех, кто слишком близко к нему подходил. То есть – каждого второго.

Будучи не знакомым с понятием «сублимация», Джок обычно размышлял о Мордекае в подобном ключе в те моменты, когда втрахивал в постель очередную красотку (отчего-то девушки штабелями падали к его ногам, хотя он сам ничего особенного для этого не делал). Обычно именно в эти моменты Чарли начинал раздражённо стучать в стену или панически вопить о том, что его убивают. И тогда Джок, мгновенно забывая о распластанной под ним девице, подрывался, натягивал штаны на не успевший опасть член – и сломя голову нёсся спасать хозяина и его драгоценные усы.

И, даже несмотря на то, что после очередного забега по городу от кучи вооружённых бандитов, Джок, как правило, зализывал новые раны (причём, совсем не от рук головорезов – у Мордекая помимо прочих талантов наличествовал хронический скилл по попаданию в Джока из огнестрельного оружия) – он всё равно был счастлив оттого, что вытащил хозяина невредимым из передряги. И верил, что Чарли в глубине души был ему за это признателен.

А от возможности со всей дури вломить охуевшим мудакам, которые были потенциальной угрозой жизни Мордекая, Джок испытывал чисто эстетическое (ничего общего с сексуальным, совсем нет), тотальное удовлетворение.


End file.
